


Ain’t It Super

by PhoenixRising41 (Pinklaces41)



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklaces41/pseuds/PhoenixRising41
Summary: The Dark Sides and The Light Sides of Mindscape have long been enemies. But who are the good guys and who are the bad guys?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based on the creations of Thomas Sanders. Please don’t repost to other platforms.

Chapter 1

Logan woke up and crawled out of bed. He was always the first one up in the compound he shared with Patton and Roman. He walked past the lab, the holding cells, and the training rooms to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He put on a pot of coffee and turned to the TV.

ATTACK ON MINDSCAPE BANK. Logan knew this story, seeing as he had been there. Still, it was always interesting to see what people thought of the heroic escapades from a different point of view that he and the other light sides shared. He listened to what the reporter was saying.

“Deceit and Kraken attacked the Mindscape bank, but their attack was foiled by the heroics of Logic, Morality, andThe Prince. Hostages were taken, but recovered by the Light Sides, and miraculously, no one was hurt. The Dark Sides escaped but no cash or valuable items are missing from the bank from the bank from the initial report. More at 7.”

Logan had always thought Mindscape was a strange name for a town, but he had to admit that it made for more dramatic newscasts. He wasn’t fond of the names “light sides” and “dark sides” either, but he supposed it made the roles of each side clear.

”Morning, Lo!”

“Good morning, Patton.” Logan turned to face the other man, who had a bright smile on his face as he always did in the mornings.

“Whatcha watching?”

“The bank attack is on the news. Nothing we didn’t already know from being there. Though they did gloss over the cash that the dark sides stole.” 

Patton was taking flour and sugar from the cabinets in the kitchen. 

“At least no one was hurt! That’s what’s most important! And in honor of our successful rescue, pancakes!” 

“Did someone say prince?”

Logan turned again as the third person living in the light sides compound entered the kitchen.

“As a matter of fact, no. No one did. And the fact that you thought someone did is frankly concerning.” 

“I’m joking Calculator Watch!”  
The news played on in the background. Logan had had his suspicions on why The Dark Sides had done something as simple as a bank raid when he was pretty sure that they didn’t need the money, they seemed to have as many resources as The Light Sides did based on their powers and some of the better stunts they pulled off. Why rob a bank when you had the resources to destroy the entire town? It seemed too simple. Like there was something he was missing. 

“I’m off to work. Wake up Remy soon or he’ll be late to school.” 

Logan vaguely heard Patton’s reply telling him that there was pancakes but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Those two lovebirds could eat the pancakes by themselves anyway. He walked out of the hidden door to the corridor where the compound split into two apartment buildings, then entered the door leading to his apartment building and exited through the front. The compound had two apartment buildings at the front that had a secret connection to each other and the door to the compound so that no one would figure out that all three of the Light Sides lived together and so that there were no awkward questions about why Logan lived with Patton and Roman. He considered why The Dark Sides wanted to rob a bank as he drove to the local high school where he taught. Why do something so seemingly innocuous and cliche?


	2. Chapter 2

“VIRGIL. GO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! I’M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN.”

Janus heard Virgil grumble as he exited the lab and went to the elevator to the house upstairs where the Dark Sides lived. Janus wasn’t going to deny Virgil information about what he and Remus did, but Janus didn’t want the somewhat illegal activities to get in the way of Virgil’s life, and making him miss school would definitely qualify as getting in the way.

Janus didn’t want being a superpowered individual to rule Virgil’s life the way it ruled Janus and Remus’. Especially since most people believed The Dark Sides to be the bad guys. The Dark Sides isn’t the name Deceit would have chosen, but The Light sides wanted everyone to think they were the heroes, and approved the name “The Dark Sides” which was just full of negative connotations. Still, as long as Janus was able to continue foiling The Light Sides’ plans, he could live with everyone thinking he was evil. But he didn’t want that life for Virgil, even though he had superpowers.

Janus turned back to his work. The Light Sides were trying to find a way to give people superpowers via injection. Janus didn’t have a problem with that per se. But hundreds of people had died as a result of experimentation. Janus was pretty sure that The Lights were working with the US government, and that was where they were getting all their resources. But the government trying to experiment on at risk citizens and criminals whom no one would miss was another problem entirely, and Janus would concentrate on one problem at a time.

“Whatcha doin Jay?”

“Remus. I thought you were driving Vee to school.”

“Remy and The Prince took Vee. Apparently Remy wanted last minute advice about asking that Picani kid out. Whatcha doin?”

“Studying the blood samples.”

Janus and Remus hoped that if they could identify who had been experimented on and given powers, they could control the superpowered beings. However, they hadn’t found a difference between superpower blood and normal human blood so far.

Janus hadn’t been sure about having the Light Sides interact with Virgil so often. But Virgil was really good friends with Remy, and Janus didn’t want to take that away from Virgil. Besides, as long as Roman and Patton didn’t know about Virgil’s connections with the Dark Sides, he would be fine.

“Well, since you’re here, I’m off to work.”

Janus raised his eyebrows at Remus being automatically entranced by the microscope and the blood sample slides under it. He was expecting Remus to make some lewd comment about sentencing someone to murder, but he was unusually silent.

_*flashback*_

_“NO!” Remus shouted as his little brother was dragged away from him. He should’ve done more. Should’ve fought harder. But his brother was gone. Dead, for something Remus had pressured him into doing. At first he had supported experimentation, supported normal people becoming extraordinary. He and his brother had grown up without parents. Volunteering for the experiments of the Genetic Modification of Supers was their way to become someone. Be something greater. But something greater wasn’t worth his brother dying from the experiments. Wasn’t worth the scientists dragging the body away so that they could keep experimenting, even after his brother was dead. Wasn’t worth Remus gaining his powers and turning to his brother, only to see the light leave his eyes. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Remus wasn’t supposed to be alone._

Remus had never recovered from his brother dying. But it seemed worse the last few weeks, Remus seemed less himself. Remus being a part of the experiments, knowing what happened inside GMS, was what drove Janus to join the Anti Genetic Modification League. But even working for the AGML couldn’t erase what had happened to Remus, and it couldn’t erase the information about the Light Sides experimentation that Remus and Janus had only recently learned.

Janus didn’t know why anyone in their right minds would work for an organization that had killed so many in the name of making them something better. But why the light sides were doing what they were doing wasn’t his concern. He needed to figure out how to dismantle the light sides and the rest of the GMS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: Roman and Remus aren’t related in this. Remus had a brother who is now dead, and Roman is an only child.


	3. Chapter 3

“For goodness sake just ask Picani out Remy. You like him and he definitely likes you.” 

Virgil and Remy continued the conversation they had started before Virgil had even gotten into Remy’s car to drive to school. 

“Worst case scenario, he says no. And that won’t even happen! You two literally make heart eyes at each other whenever you see each other.” 

The conversation was forced to end as Remy and Virgil walked into their English class, taught by Mr. Crofters. Virgil and Remy turned in their homework and sat at their desks. Virgil rolled his eyes as Remy made eye contact with Emile across the room. Class seemed to fly by, although for Remy it must have been torture to sit their instead of asking Emile out. As the bell rung, Remy leapt out of his seat. 

“Hey Emile!”

“Hi Remy!”

“I was wondering…” Remy suddenly lost his trademark self confidence, which amused Virgil to no end especially since there was a zero percent chance that Emile would say no. “Would you maybe… want to go on a date with me sometime?”

Emile’s face lit up even more than it was usually lit up by his constant smile. “I would love to!”

Remy looked relieved. “Great! Um, want to meet at the movies on Friday at six?”

“I would love to! See you guys later!” Emile rushed to his next class, flushed. 

“Told you.”

“Shut up Virgil.”

After school, Virgil headed home. 

“Hi Remus!”

“Hey Vee. How was school? Dissect any frogs?”

“Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Find anything interesting?”  
“Well, if you spill blood it stains everything, but otherwise no. Wanna take a look?”

“Does it just look like blood?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“Then no. I already know what blood looks like. I’m gonna go start my homework.”

Virgil liked Remus, but he had never called him anything like Dad, even though Remus was dating his father. Remus just didn’t seem like a dad to him, even though Re had always been the one staying at home to take care of Virgil when his dad had been at work. Remus had also been the one to teach Virgil to control his powers, when his dad had been busy with his job or going to secret meetings for the AGML. It had been Remus who had drilled it into his head to hide his powers, that they could put him in danger, that they could get him killed. He supposed that made sense, seeing how Remus had gotten his powers. But Remus had just never seemed like a dad to Virgil, so Virgil had never called him Dad. Virgil’s phone rang.

“Hey Remy.”

“I still can’t believe he actually said yes! What do I do Virgil? What if our first date is a disaster! What if he never wants to see me again! What if-”

“Remy! You’ll be fine. You really like him, and he really likes you. Just be yourself. You’ll be fine. Hey, what did you get for number 12 of the math homework?”

Virgil listened to Remy completely ignore his math question and keep rambling about Emile. He was happy for Remy, and relieved that Remy and Emile were finally going on a date so that they could stop their obvious mutual pining. As Remy continued to ramble about Emile’s love of cartoons or how he was so nice or about how his eyes were dreamy or whatever, Virgil took out his sketchbook. He was working on a sketch of all the equipment in the lab, because he was down there so often. His dad was supportive of his habit, seeing it as a way for Virgil to get out his feelings. Remy’s dad Mr. Foster was an animator, and also thought Virgil’s drawings were really cool. Mr Foster said that he was glad there was a youth who was pursuing art, since Remy thought it was a useless skill. Virgil also thought it was cool that there was a superpowered person, The Prince, whose power lay in art. The Prince could manifest any of his drawings into a reality, although Virgil thought it was weird that with such a versatile power all Prince made was weapons. Even though The Prince was one of the superpeople who fought against his dad and Remus, the power and the acknowledgement that art could be useful was still something Virgil could appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Feel free to tell me any thoughts, advise, ideas, impressions, etc. this is my first fic and I’m always trying to improve.


End file.
